This disclosure concerns improved dental care for dental patients, and more to a novel high volume dental suction tip. This embodiment relates particularly to suction high-volume dental evacuation device having improved tip and has reference to the portion of suction device as an evacuation tip that is particularly adapted for dental use which allow for more efficient suctioning function.
The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant: